


Bellamy “I'm not as think as you drunk I am” Blake

by ladygriffyndor



Series: maps that lead to you [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Bellarke, Elton John - Freeform, F/M, really drunk bellamy blake, trivia games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygriffyndor/pseuds/ladygriffyndor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is very drunk and retells the story of how Miller and Monty tricked him into wearing high heels to a very amused Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellamy “I'm not as think as you drunk I am” Blake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HomebodyNobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomebodyNobody/gifts).



> Bae asked me for Bellarke + Bellamy ft. "Lost a bet to a guy in a chiffon skirt/but I make these high heels work" which are lyrics from Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time by Panic! at the Disco in tumblr. And I had lots of fun with it, so here it goes. I hope you enjoy it!

“First of all, the whole situation is a little bit suspicious, don’t you think?” Bellamy Blake slurred, sinking further into the couch that was not his. “Like, what the hell was I doing there? Why did he invite me? It was obviously a tramp. Complot, I’m telling you!”

He sat up at the last part of his sentence, adding passion to his speech, making the girl next to him giggle.

“Anyway, as I was saying, I walk into the bar, and it’s a _gay bar._ And I really don’t have anything against gay people, I really really don’t. But I’m not gay, you feel me?”

When the pause stretched, Clarke realised that Bellamy actually was expecting a reply from her for the first time since he had barged into her dorm.

“Not really, because I _am_ gay. Bisexual, actually.”

Bellamy hummed, contemplating the blonde’s answer before starting to talk again. “Continuing with my very heterosexual Odyssey, I walked into the bar and spotted Monty, who was drunk off his ass and wearing a chiffon skirt, okay? And he was making out with Miller, but I wanted them to stop making out because I wanted to yell at Miller for asking me to come to a _gay bar on my birthday_. You follow?”

Clarke nodded, but Bellamy continued without watching her.

“But I think that they _knew_ I was mad because I swear they were making out for like ten hours, I’m not exaggerating, like they were deliberately avoiding me. So I got bored and decided to drink a beer while I waited. But those assholes shamelessly continued with their PDA, and guys kept hitting on me and buying me beer. I was running out of ways of saying ‘It’s not that you’re not cute, I’m just very straight, I’m sorry’, so I walked up to our friends and I split them up and Miller had that look in his eyes, you know that look, don’t you? The one where he looks like he is going to murder your favourite Teddy Bear and make you watch?”

Again, Bellamy turned around and waited for Clarke to hum in approval before resuming his talking, she smirked.

“So I started yelling at him, and he started yelling back, and Monty had that look, the one where he looks like you just murdered his favourite Teddy Bear in front of him. So I kinda felt bad and I apologised, and he was like ‘Alright, alright, I’ll tell you what. You and Nate will challenge each other in trivia, and if you win we’ll go somewhere else to celebrate your birthday’. So I obviously accepted, because I was obviously going to win, because I’m the king of trivia.”

“Obviously,” Clarke compliments, and Bellamy turns around to look at her with a smile. She can’t help but notice how he is not smiling drunkenly for once, but _honestly._ He was truthfully happy that she thought he could win at trivia. He looked at her for a moment more before facing forward again, focusing his eyes on her Pre-Med books and continuing his story.

“But they cheated! And I was already like three beers in, remember? And it never crossed my mind that it was going to be _gay trivia_ since I was in a _gay bar._ So all my extensive knowledge on art, history, and all the things that actually do matter were worth shit because I couldn’t name ten of Elton John’s greatest hits!”

Clarke bursted out laughing, and Bellamy’s gaze lowered to his lap, ashamed.

“I’m sorry,” she tried, coughing to conceal her laughter. “Continue.”

Bellamy respectfully waited until she was done laughing.

“So I lost, obviously _._ But I did get a few answers right because my sister loves musicals, alright? So I wasn’t _absolutely_ crushed, just _crushed_. And only then did I realise that I didn’t know what I was supposed to do since I lost the bet. So I asked them and they discussed it for a while, and well, you can imagine what it was.”

“Please tell me it has something to do with those heels you are wearing, because if not I’m going to be severely worried.”

It was Bellamy’s turn to laugh and he looked down to his legs. Right there where his jeans ended a pair of sparkly blue high heels started.

“That was the second part of the three-part-bet.”

“What were the other two?”

“Well, first I had to take three shots. Which explains why I accepted to do the other two parts.”

“Which were?” Clarke couldn’t disguise her curiosity anymore. She had done a good job at hiding it ever since he slammed his fist against her door at 2 am and wobbled inside the room without much ceremony, dropping into her couch.

Underneath his freckles, and much to Clarke’s surprise, Bellamy Blake _blushed._

“Well, I was told to put on this heels (which is where it gets suspicious because how the hell did they have a pair of heels my size? I’m telling you, I was played) and to walk all the way here.”

“Here?” Clarke stared at him dumbfounded.

“Well,” he cleared his throat in an attempt to clear his thoughts. “I think Miller’s exact words were ‘Walk over to Clarke’s and, for fuck’s sake, tell her you are in love with her, we are all tired of this shit.’”

The silence went on and Clarke’s eyes remained on his face, the pain in his eyes was unmissable, and it seemed to sober him up.

“Which was obviously a bad idea,” he murmured sadly.

“Obviously,” she said within a heartbeat. Bellamy flinched, starting to get up on his wobbly legs. “Because if that’s how you felt, you should have told me weeks ago. Preferably sober and wearing sneakers. Although you do totally pull off those high heels.”

“I do?” Bellamy’s face brightened before he blushed again and shook his head. “I mean, you are not mad?”

Clarke laughed before lifting a hand to run across his curls. “Bellamy you just walked over a mile, in the cold, wearing heels, on your _birthday_ to tell me you love me. I’m not mad, Bell. I’m in love with you.”


End file.
